This invention generally relates to a method for accurately transferring a material between a screenprint machine and an embroidering machine, such that a design or other marking to be made on the material may be properly registered and aligned on both machines, and to an apparatus for holding the material during both embroidering and screenprinting methods without removing the material from the apparatus.
It is quite common for many types of materials that are used for various applications (for example, clothing, towels, napkins, bags and caps) to be embellished with designs or other markings. Such designs and markings may be added to the material by several methods or combinations of methods, including screenprinting and embroidering.
Typical screenprinting methods provide a flat board or platen on which the material is laid down. A spray adhesive is often used to secure the material to the platen to ensure that the material remains flat against the platen during the screenprinting process. A screen containing a desired pattern or design is then laid flat onto the material and ink is applied by squeegee or other means. Subsequent screens may be used to apply different colors or designs to the material. When the design is completed and the screens are removed, the printed material may be dried in an oven depending on the type of ink used. Additional heating steps may be used after each screen is printed. When screenprinting is completed, the material is peeled off of the platen, which must be done carefully to avoid stretching the design on the material.
Embroidering methods require that the material be held in an embroidering machine in a particular position. Thus, the material must be attached to a holding device (often called a xe2x80x9choopxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d) before insertion into the embroidering machine or to a holding device that is part of the embroidering machine. The holding device typically includes a plastic, wood, or metal peripheral frame, which forms a border around an aperture where the stitching or embroidering operations occur. The material must be attached to the holding device in a tensioned or taut state to permit the embroidered patterns to be consistently and accurately produced. Typical attachment means consist of mechanical or adhesive means, and may include the use of a backing material that provides further support to the material to be embroidered in the areas furthest from the holding device, such as the central area. The stitching operation is then performed while controllably moving the holding device relative to a stitching needle to produce a desired stitching pattern.
When a material is embellished with designs or markings using both embroidery and screenprinting, the material is typically screenprinted first. The printed material is then removed from the screenprinting platen, dried, inserted into a hoop and the hoop is then installed into the embroidery machine. It has been found that completing this process has several disadvantages. For example, the design on the material may be distorted due to stretching of the material when removing the printed material from the screenprinting machine or when the material is stretched for insertion into a hoop. Further, it is difficult to maintain the proper registration between the embroidery and screenprint designs, in part, because the material is not aligned in the same position in both the screenprint and embroidery machines. Various methods of overcoming these problems have been attempted, but are time consuming and may not be accurate. Further, current embroidery hoops may not be used in screenprint machines because the hoops do not lay flush on the screenprint platens.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing a method and apparatus for securing a material in both an embroidery machine and a screenprinting machine without having to remove the material from its securement before both processes are completed.
The method comprises the steps of registering a support frame for proper alignment in an embroidering machine and a screenprinting machine, attaching a backing material to a top surface of the support frame such that it covers a central aperture formed by the support frame, inserting the support frame into a recess formed in a screenprint platen such that the top surface of the support frame is flush with a top surface of the platen and the backing material lays flat on the top surface of the platen, attaching the material to be embellished with a design to a top surface of the backing material, such that an area to be screenprinted is located in the central aperture, screenprinting a design onto the material, removing the support frame from the platen, with the backing material and the material attached, to avoid stretching and/or cracking of the design, and installing the support frame, with the backing material and material attached, onto the embroidering machine such that stitching can be added to the design. The backing material may be attached to the support frame and the material may be attached to the backing material by adhesive. During the screenprinting step, the ink that is printed may be dried between application of different colors or designs, or after the screenprinted design is completed.
The apparatus of the invention comprises a support frame comprising a rigid material arranged to form a central aperture wherein the screenprinting and embroidering occurs, means for installing the support frame onto an embroidering machine, means for aligning the support frame for proper registration of the central area in the embroidering and screenprint machines, and a screenprint platen having a recess formed in a top surface thereof, the recess having a shape that is substantially similar to a shape of the support frame, and a depth sufficient for the top surface of the support frame to be flush with a top surface of the screenprint platen. This enables the support frame to be easily installed and removed from the screenprint platen without having to remove the material having the freshly screenprinted design.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent when the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention are considered in conjunction with the drawings which should be construed in an illustrative and not limiting sense as follows: